degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Murray
Richard 'Rick' Murray is a character on the TV series Degrassi: The Next Generation. He is played by Ephraim Ellis. Background Murray is an only child who lives with his mother and father. His father appears to travel on business, often leaving Rick and his mother home alone. Life at Degrassi 2003-2004 Murray began attending Degrassi during the 2003-2004 school year as a sophomore. He appeared to be a very quiet and shy individual, with a secret crush on Terri. After finding out about his crush on her, Terri and Rick began to date. Soon afterwards, he revealed his true colors to Terri. He would control every aspect of her life, and soon became jealous of her friends, particularly Jimmy. When Hazel found out about what was going on, she tried to convince Terri to break up with Rick. Terri ran off, only to get abused by Rick once again. They broke up, and Rick disappeared for a while. A few months later, Rick and Terri got back together. This time, however, Rick proved that he was more violent than ever. After getting into an argument with Paige, Rick shoved Terri, causing her to go into a coma for several weeks. Rick's mother pulled him out of Degrassi soon afterwards. 2004-2005 The following year, Rick came back. He had to repeat sophomore year, presumably because he left before the year was over. Although his new friends Toby and Emma accepted him, he had a hard time convincing Jimmy and the others that he had changed. Eventually, Jimmy accepted Rick as a person, and the two were happy to compete with each other during the Whack Your Brain Competition.Even though this is insane because Rick put Terri in a comma. However, what Rick didn't know was that Alex, Spinner and Jay had planned to tar and feather Rick, embarrassing him in front of the whole school. Sure enough, their plan worked, and Rick was humiliated. After being rejected by Emma, Rick returned home to retrieve a handgun, which he proceeded to bring to school. The Shooting Rick's first intended target was Paige, presumably because she had been Terri's best friend and one of the people who started the campaign against Rick. But he changed his mind when she told him how immature the whole paint and feathers incident was. Rick apologized for hurting Terri, and left the gun in his locker. While cleaning up in the bathroom, Rick heard Jay and Spinner coming. He hid in a stall, but Jay noticed him in there. He made up a lie about Jimmy being the mastermind of the whole humiliating Rick scheme. When they left, Rick returned to his locker, retrieved his gun, and confronted Jimmy. Without any warning, Rick pulled out the gun and shot Jimmy in the back. He then found Emma, Sean and Toby. He was intending to shoot Emma, because of how she rejected him. Sean tried to convince him to stop, but Rick ignored him. Sean tried to wrestle the gun away from Rick, but in the struggle, the gun went off. Rick died from his wounds sustained in the shooting. And sean was all like :O Aftermath Degrassi was never the same after the shooting. The incident lead to Jay and Spinner being expelled from school, with Spinner being allowed back after promising that he would never cause trouble again. It also lead to Principal Raditch being transferred to another school because of his handling of the situation, and the promotion of Ms. Hatzilakos to principal. The person affected the most by the shooting was Jimmy. As a result of the shooting, he was paralyzed from the waist down, and confined to a wheel chair for presumably the rest of his life. The Visitation At Rick's visitation, the only two Degrassi students to show up were his best friend Toby and Emma, who mostly came to comfort Toby. Rick's mother thanked Toby for being such a good friend to Rick. Interestingly, Rick's father was not seen at the visitation. Murray, Rick